Being Hers: An Always Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: This is an M rated *Lemon* excerpt from Ch. 34 of my Chaptered FanFic 'Always.' It can stand alone, if you are just in the mood for some HatterXAlice lusty action. One Shot.


**A/N: Chapter 34 'Missing Reel'. I included the bit of dialogue leading up to this for reference, and I believe it sets the mood. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it…**

**

* * *

**

Being Hers

* * *

"How about you tell me while we lie in bed…after I'm done having my wicked way with you?" she asked in a throaty voice.

He laughed softly and bent his head to kiss her lips softly. He pulled away enough to speak, "You have the cleverest ideas, my Alice," he whispered.

He moved closer to recapture her lips, but she pulled away this time.

"And you have the cleverest mouth, my Hatter," she murmured as she took his lower lip in her teeth to pull him back into a scorching kiss.

He broke off after a few moments, his breath coming faster, "So now I'm _your _Hatter?" he questioned the endearment he had never heard slip from her lips prior to this.

She smiled up at him in surprise, "I suppose I have never said it out loud. You _have been_ **my **Hatter, since I figured out that you wanted to be."

He bent to kiss her again, a soft brush of his lips against hers, "Love, I think I have been yours since I first set eyes on you."

He led her to the bedroom.

* * *

She pushed him to lie back on the bed, determined to make _him_ relax and enjoy. He was exhausted; she could see it in him, even though he tried to hide it. She began to unbutton his shirt, letting him assist as she had trouble undoing the buttons with only her left hand on the slippery fabric. She bade him to remove the rest of his clothing, impatient with her inability to strip him slowly like she wanted to. He helped her out of her clothing with a crooked grin. He didn't mind in the least.

_So I'm _her_ Hatter?_ He mused. He didn't know why it warmed him through to hear it, but Alice was not one to use endearments, and for her to have one for him… It made him feel like he was special to her. It made him feel loved, and safe… it made him feel whole.

_Alice._

He took her hand in his, pressed a kiss to the center of her palm, and then continued up the length of her arm with feather soft kisses as he pulled her towards him. His kisses, his caresses, his eyes were strangely tender, although even as gentle and soft as they were, they never lost the intensity and heat that was uniquely Hatter. He captured her lips for a tender kiss, soft and warm and filled with emotion. Alice broke away breathlessly; she had a plan for this evening, and if she let him continue kissing her like this it would never come to fruition. She wished she had the use of both arms, she felt a little silly, but with Hatter's dark eyes watching her intently, his lips parted and his breath coming faster, she ignored her discomfiture.

She bade him to sit still and began a slow massage of his body, slipping around his back to knead his neck and shoulders. He tried to take control, tilting his head back to nibble at Alice's neck, but she wasn't having it.

"Stay still. Just enjoy it," she whispered.

She began again with his shoulders and neck, soft skin over taut muscle below. She had meant for this to be a gift to him, but touching him like this… it was for her, too. She grazed his skin with her lips, delighting at the shivers this elicited. She smiled as the muscles of his stomach clenched and bunched as she traced over them. She meant this to be comfort, so she stopped teasing him, flattened her hand against his skin and pushed him to lay flat. She rubbed the muscles of his arms, enjoying the feel of hard muscle on his toned biceps and shoulders. He made small happy sounds as she massaged him, purrs and murmurs of contentment. She wondered that he didn't wear tighter shirts… he had the body for it. Tight and toned, wiry muscle, slim hips and taunt stomach; she never tired of looking at him. She pressed a kiss to the inside bend of his elbow, her tongue darting out to taste.

When she got to his hand, she picked it up and held it near her face to study it. His hands were seldom still, always gesturing while he talked or busy fiddling with his hat, or cooking, or holding her, and he had remarkable hands. She kissed his scarred knuckles on his left hand and then compared it with his right. She smirked at the smooth skin, unblemished on that hand…his touch of Wonderland magic. Hatter opened his eyes to look at her, curious. She drew the tip of his fingers into her mouth, nibbling as she watched him shift on the bed. He reached for her to pull her close, but she pressed his hands back down with a warning glance.

She began working at the muscles in his hips and thighs, surprised at how well muscled they were for someone so slender. She had privately thought that underneath his trousers would be skinny legs and knobby knees. So many men had ugly legs, but not her Hatter. Every part of him was gorgeous. She remembered seeing him answer his door wearing only his maroon boxers when he had first come to her world, and as she had looked down at his legs she had thought 'hmm. Didn't expect that.' It seems she said that about him a lot.

She had turned him into a melting puddle of relaxation by the time she had finished with his feet. She had to push his hands back down to the bed a few more times, insisting that he let her finish.

Finally, she had threatened to tie him down, and she swore she saw a flicker of interest behind his eyes. She filed it away for later. She had never been one for bondage, but the idea of having Hatter tied to the bed frame was intriguing. He would do anything she asked, she knew that, but she didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to do.

When Alice traced her hand back up the line of his body, he captured it with his own. He opened his eyes and she felt a rush of heat at the barely restrained lust and love she saw within their depths. He pulled her towards him, to lie over him. Alice was careful of the bruised area on his chest, but Hatter just wanted her close. He was moved by Alice's thorough attention to his aching body, but he _needed_ to touch her. She sensed it from the hunger in his kiss and abandoned herself to his touch.

He pressed his lips to the base of her throat, tasting her pulse beating rapidly under his lips and tongue. He placed a trail of open mouthed wet kisses along the line of her neck, following the trail of blood beating in her veins. His hands moved restlessly over her back, her shoulders, buried in her hair. He took back her lips, nibbling on her full lower lip before sweeping her into a heated kiss that left them both aching for an end to the slow buildup, the tease. He bit her earlobe gently, and his panting breath so close to her ear stirred the excitement already curling in her belly. She reached down and took his hard length in her hand; she wanted to hear him pant and moan for her. She squeezed gently, smoothed the few pearlescent drops of wetness over the head and then slid her hand back to the base of him. He growled in pleasure, but he wanted to touch _her._

He switched positions with Alice and had his head between her thighs before she had time to react. She wanted to protest that she wasn't done with him yet, but as his mouth closed over the juncture between her thighs, all she was able to do was to sigh his name. He wrapped his arms under and around her thighs, holding her to him and making it impossible for her to move away. She expected him to be rough, fast and needy, but he began a slow careful exploration with his lips, teeth and tongue.

He lapped at her, soft, gently, his tongue questing among her folds, flicking gently, building up the tension and heat to a slow delicious boil. He kissed and nibbled her inner thighs, then returned to her center, chuckling as she thrust her hips up to meet him. Alice whimpered, and he obliged her, his tongue swirling and dipping inside…always slow, soft. It was driving her crazy. She begged him please…please faster, her hand fisted in his hair.

Hatter looked up the line of her body and gave another slow lick, watching her shudder and quake. He sucked hard at her clit; and after all the soft and gentle it felt like an explosion of feeling, light and sound. She cried out his name and collapsed limply, breathing hard. He nibbled at her thighs, his stubble tickling before moving up to taste the curve of her hip. He let go of her legs and moved his clever hands up the line of her body, following their path with his mouth. He lapped around the underside of her breast, and then took it into his mouth. His hand drifted back down to her swollen mound, gently stroking. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, knotted back in his hair.

"Now," she demanded.

He smiled slowly against her skin.

"Not yet," he murmured as he continued laving her breasts with his tongue, kissing and biting gently, his hand pressing against her clit, feeling her grind against him.

Alice let go of his hair, and traced her hand down to capture his erection before he could pull away. Her fist closed over him and his control slipped as she squeezed and slid her hand over him. She bit his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth, her tongue parting his lips for a deep kiss. She wanted to taste him, feel him moan into her mouth. His breath hitched as she gave a slow squeeze and pull, her hand sweeping over the head with a twist. She rolled him to his back, her mouth moving down his chest as her hand worked him. She licked at his small flat nipples, eliciting growls of need from Hatter, but she wanted more. She wanted him begging for _her._

She moved down to where she held his erection in her fist, her hand wrapped snugly around the base although her fingers couldn't quite span the whole width of him. She licked at the sensitive head, running her tongue around the ridge, drinking in the shudders that ran through his body. She closed her mouth over him, felt his hand in her hair. She used her mouth and hand, trying to duplicate the intricate rhythms he had used on her. He gasped, tried to pull her away. She took as much of him into her throat as she could; a primal growl escaped him as he pulled her closer, his body begging her to take in more. She pulled her mouth off of him, and he whimpered at the loss. She licked up the length of him base to tip; his hips bucked.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice low and throaty.

"I need you, Alice. I need to be inside of you," he bit out, his voice thick with lust.

He rolled her and slipped himself inside in one fluid motion. He paused, giving himself a moment before he started moving inside of her with a slow roll of his hips. She fisted her hand in his hair again, pulling his mouth to meet hers, greedily eating his low moans. Her small breathless cries were making it difficult to hold back. He paused, shifted back and moved her leg up over his shoulder, granting him access to her clit and allowing him to sink in deeper. Alice cried out as he brushed her clit with his thumb. He began to rub in a gentle rhythm, matching the time with his thrusts.

Alice's cries grew louder, and Hatter clenched his jaw to hold back. She began to spasm around him, and he exploded along with her, a hoarse cry torn from his throat as he shuddered and emptied into her. Light and sound and warmth and home and his Alice; he thought his heart might explode. He rested his head against her leg, kissing it before he released it and gently lay to the side of her. They lay there panting together, a tangle of limbs. Alice kissed his chin as he kissed her temple.

"I love you Alice," he murmured, settling her into her normal resting spot, her head on his chest.

"I love you too, my Hatter," She smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest as she closed her eyes.

He smiled. He was hers.

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I'd just like to add that Hatter has got a definate need to connect... trying to get him to just allow Alice to give him pleasure without reciprocating will have to be a topic for another reel... possibly at some point in the future. Who knows?

**Whew. Did you like it? It was difficult in the beginning, I'm unsure why. I got my copy of Alice in though, and hmmm yummy. I found my muse again. Once I got going on it…it flowed out pretty quickly…anyway. Hope you liked it. Please tell me if you did, yeah? : )**


End file.
